Is this (L)ove!
by PyroSarah
Summary: sakura-chan gets pulled in by the kira catching headquarters to question her about being the second kira but when she gets there she and l feel something kawaii! but light-kun gets jealous... O o
1. Chapter 1

i flipped back my long, wavy, and cute pink hair and blinked my bright pink eyes as i walked into the kira catching the machines probed at me i thought about "why am i here? oh yeah, i think l needed to question me about misa-misa being the second kira because i worked with her i was taking the photographs when she was modeling. well i dont know anything so i should be fine." the machines checked to see if it was me with a eye scan and the door to the room with the computers lay in front of me. i looked around but suddenly i froze. l and light-kun were fighting!

l kicked light-kun and the both went flying across the they landed light-kun punched l and they went flying again. i ran over to break up the fight.

"grow up l!" yelled light and he tried to punch l again but since l is soo much stronger l kicked him and they almost went flying but i was standing in the way so they landed on me instead however it put me off balance and i fell over and accidentally i kissed l (on the lips because i fell on his face). we made out for a nanosecond and then broke away. light laughed "haha how cute" but then he whispered to me "you take my sweet little l-chii away from me and i will kill you"

i was kinda scared i mean that means hes kira but i was quiet so l ecorted me to the couch for questioning light came to. but suddenly when we were walking l touched my but. "ah who touched my but!" i squeaked "ooh im sorry my hand slipped" apologized l but then he whispered to light "i was trying to get her cell phone". little did he know i didnt even have a cell phone!

we sat down and he started questioning me.i told the truth about everything because misa isnt the second kira hes just stereotyping gothic lolitas (they shouldnt suffer for theyre label!). then it dawned on me that L should know i dont have a cell phone. he always investigats the people he questioned!i was able to figure it out because i have a iq of 170. but that means... that means...

l touched my but... on purpose!


	2. Chapter 2

l continued questioning me as i fumbled with the idea in my mind. 'what if he tries something weird' i thought. 'light-kun will kill me with his death note!'

well we finally finished questioning and l decided i was innocent but light-kun remained sespicious. "are you sure shes innocent l" he whispered quietly to l "i mean she probly has something to do with it" "shes innocent thats my final deduction light-kun" he sighed. "but if you insist ill question her further just alone."

"wait what do you mean as long as were handcuffed we need to stay together"

"no light-kun. ive already deduced that your innocent. youll continue living here but to keep an eye on sakura (me) ill handcuff her to me." l took the handcuffs off light and put them on me. 'whats going on?' i thought 'why would he handcuff himself to me... unless...'

"sakura-chan lets go upstairs to my room we have something to discuss" l said "okay" i said we went to the elevator but it let us out a floor early on acident so we walked up the stairs.

suddenly i slipped and started falling down the stairs. since we were handcufed l fell to. when i got to the bottom l fell on top of me our lips met again we pulled away blushing but then instictively we pressed our lips together again and this time stayed like it l felt all over my body and i was never happier. suddenly we heard a door open.

"something wrong?" said aizawa it was late so he was woken up from sleeping and he was wearing only boxers. his but looked kinda cute but ls but is cuter so i didnt care. l and i jumped apart and ran upstairs because we were embarassed but since l runs faster i was mostly draged behind him. we got to his room and both sat on the couch panting.

"sorry sakura-san" he said. "no dont be sorry" i cried "and call me sakura-chan, l-chan."

"sorry, sakura-chan... its just... i..." l looked so kawaii when he stuttered like that his eyes looked all innocent and his hair was asking to be stroked so i stroked it. "sakura... im afraid that if i love you light-kun will get rid of you... hes probably kira and he loves me"

i hugged his arm tight and kissed his cheek. "but... l... i want to be with you..."

"i want to be with you to" he replied "but it is forbidden... hehe, its like romeo and juliet, isnt it?"

"i guess..." we kissed again our tonges dancing in each others mouths. here we are two geniuses brought together in frbidden love...

meanwhile downstairs light-kun was watching the scene from the computer room, writing something in a small, black notebook...


End file.
